greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Taryn Helm
Taryn Helm is a surgical intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Interview Taryn came into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital for an interview to be considered for an internship. When asked about her faults, she said that she hates all of her peers. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") New Intern Mixer Taryn attended the new intern mixer at the hospital, where Richard gave a speech about them starting their work as doctors. During the party, Meredith Grey was celebrated as she learned she had been nominated for a Harper Avery Award. The new interns then walked around the hospital, in awe that they worked there and so did Meredith Grey. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Roller Coaster Derailment When a roller coaster derailed at a fair, Vik and Taryn tended to Dean Parson, who was injured while pushing kids out of the way. They noticed free fluid in his abdomen and he was taken to surgery, despite Amelia ordering a CT. When Taryn informed Amelia of this, Amelia brought the CT into the OR to do the scan. They found a bleed in his brain and Amelia did a craniotomy. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") Hospital Hacking When the hospital was hacked, Taryn and the other doctors had to resort to using old school methods to diagnose and treat patients. ("Out of Nowhere") Finding Jo Taryn came to tell Alex their patient had a bleed, but he sent her to find Jo and stay with her. Taryn did so, even going so far as to follow Jo into the bathroom stall. She was later joined by Vikram Roy until they were dismissed when Alex and Meredith came to stay with Jo. ("1-800-799-7233") Assisting April Taryn helped April treat Paul Stadler when he was initially in the ER and then later informed April that he had died, though she didn't know the details of the case. She also assisted April in delivering Ruby Taylor. ("Personal Jesus") Helping Meredith When Meredith had an idea for a surgical project for the contest while operating, she had Taryn pull out her phone and record Meredith explaining everything she wanted to do for the project. ("Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger") When Meredith needed to convince another surgeon who held the patent for the polymer she needed to allow her to use it for her research, she had to wait for a phone call from Madrid. She had Taryn wait for the call, but when it came, Meredith was busy with a patient, so Taryn took the call, angering Dr. Cerone. When they called back, Taryn was told to hand the phone over to Andy Herrera, who was able to convince Dr. Cerone to meet with Meredith when she was in the US. ("You Really Got a Hold on Me") Taryn informed Meredith later that Dr. Cerone was dead, which is why they were stalling. The patent was left under the control of his daughter, Marie Cerone, also a doctor. They later presented the idea to Marie, who was an old friend of Ellis's. When she was reluctant to allow Meredith use without proof that it would work, they showed her the mouse they had secretly treated using her polymer. ("Games People Play") They continued to try out other polymers to treat various mice. However, the mice kept dying, threatening their success. They kept working despite those setbacks and found that the mouse who had been injected with the cells without a polymer did the best overall, giving them hope for progress. ("Hold Back the River") Game Night After overhearing Maggie, Amelia, and Meredith planning a game night, Levi showed up with Taryn. Maggie just shut the door in their faces. ("Games People Play") Trauma Certification The time came for the interns to go through their Trauma Certification Drill. Owen set the scenario where a Cessna crashed into a Greyhound bus. April interrupted and said that the evacuation helicopter wasn't coming and people were dying. Their job was to save lives. Owen judged the competition, but April hung around to help and insistently made the scenarios worse. She even had a second plane crash hit Andrew, who was helping monitor. She also added rain with a hose. The difficulties ended when April was paged away. Owen helped the interns calm down and continued the drill. When April returned, she learned that Casey had been the one to page her away. He realized that she was endangering the patients the most, so he removed her from the equation. She told him he was trying to cheat and after she "cheated" at her certification, a man came into the hospital and died because she couldn't save him. She then started crying and performing CPR on a dummy while the interns watched. Andrew stopped her and she said the certification was done. ("Caught Somewhere in Time") Contest After several of the doctors ingested weed cookies, Meredith told the interns they'd have to step up more and told them to keep track of what they did and whoever did the most would win a contest and get to scrub in with her on a Whipple. ("Judgment Day") Diego Ramirez Taryn assisted Jackson and Meredith on Diego Ramirez and his tumor resection. ("Bad Reputation") Saving April After April was in a car accident and came to the hospital hypothermic, Taryn and the other interns took shifts with the attendings doing CPR. ("Cold as Ice") Relationships Romantic She has a crush on Meredith Grey. While drunk at Alex and Jo's wedding, she planned to tell Meredith, but Carina DeLuca stopped her, saying love was too precious to be wasted on someone who can't love you back.All of Me, 14x24 Notes and Trivia *Her ringtone is a quacking duck.You Really Got a Hold on Me, 14x13 *She speaks French.Caught Somewhere in Time, 14x16 *She has a very intimidating mother. Gallery Episodic 14x04TarynHelm.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x06TarynHelm.png|Come on Down to My Boat, Baby 14x07TarynHelm.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 14x08TarynHelm.png|Out of Nowhere 14x09TarynHelm.png|1-800-799-7233 14x10TarynHelm.png|Personal Jesus 14x12TarynHelm.png|Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger 14x13TarynHelm.png|You Really Got a Hold on Me 14x14TarynHelm.png|Games People Play 14x16TarynHelm.png|Caught Somewhere in Time 14x18TarynHelm.png|Hold Back the River 14x19TarynHelm.png|Beautiful Dreamer 14x20TarynHelm.png|Judgment Day 14x21TarynHelm.png|Bad Reputation 14x22TarynHelm.png|Fight For Your Mind 14x23TarynHelm.png|Cold as Ice 14x24TarynHelm.png|All of Me 15x02TarynHelm.png|Broken Together 15x03TarynHelm.png|Gut Feeling Episode Stills 14x07-13.jpg 14x07-14.jpg 14x07-15.jpg 14x12-10.jpg 14x12-12.jpg 14x12-14.jpg 14x12-16.jpg 14x14-2.jpg 14x14-5.jpg 14x14-22.jpg 14x14-29.jpg 14x14-31.jpg 14x14-32.jpg 14x18-38.jpg 14x18-47.jpg 14x18-48.jpg 14x18-52.jpg 14x18-56.jpg 14x18-57.jpg 14x18-58.jpg 14x21-7.jpg 14x21-12.jpg 14x21-16.jpg 14x21-18.jpg 14x24-6.jpg 14x24-10.jpg 14x24-42.jpg 14x24-43.jpg 14x24-69.jpg 14x24-71.jpg 14x24-72.jpg 14x24-75.jpg 14x24-76.jpg 14x24-77.jpg 15x03-17.jpg 15x03-18.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Doctors